


Tonight You Belong To Me

by Coileddragon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, Oneshot, Rape, noncon, some knifeplay, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: Laurie gets frustrated in a trial when Michael Myers ignores her in favor of the other survivors. Her attempts to pull him off of them doesn't go quite as planned.





	Tonight You Belong To Me

Laurie hated going home. Whenever the fog cleared and gave way to the abandoned street in Haddonfield, her stomach would drop. She never let the others see the spike in anxiety, but they always knew. It was hard not to when the killer who stalked her once-hometown, their  _ shared  _ hometown, was waiting for her. She was his prize each time she was present for one of his Trials, treated like a mouse in a game where he was a hungry cat. Sometimes she escaped. Most times she didn’t.

She hoped that this time, things would go in her favor; Nea had showed her how to land on her feet in a way that didn’t cause her to stagger when she jumped from a high point, and it had proven invaluable so far. But as the first generator came to life, things had shown they weren’t going to be so easy.

All of her teammates had been hooked at least once, and while he would stalk and pursue Laurie, he never took a swing. It infuriated her, the way he would toy with her just to leave and impale another survivor on his knife. 

So she’d started chasing  _ him  _ down.

If he knew what she was doing, he never bothered turning around to face her, but Laurie had given up on generators; the others could handle it. His strides were far larger than hers but still she followed him as he chased after Claudette. 

They ran into one of the houses, Laurie gaining on them with a determined glint in her eye. She watched as Michael's blade lashed out, Claudette crying out and surging forward as red splattered around her feet. The Shape slowed long enough to admire the blood on his blade, before looking up in anticipation to continue pursuing.

“Michael!” Laurie called out. The reaction was subtle, the latex mask turning slightly in her direction and his planned movement halting. But just as quickly as he seemed to stop and acknowledge her, he was back on his primary focus. He began to walk after Claudette.

“Hey! Don’t walk away from me!” she barked, reaching out and grabbing at his arm. This garnered more of a reaction.

He spun around and threw his arm out, shoving her back. She hit the wall roughly, shrinking into it as he got closer and towered over her. Brows angled down, she waited for him to sink his blade into her. But instead he seemed to simply stare, close enough that she could hear him breathing. 

Two more generators popped to life suddenly, their chiming one after another. 

Laurie heard a sharp exhale from behind the latex mask.

He pulled away from her and turned to leave again.

She reached up and in a moment of blind frustration, she tore the mask off his face.

Cold realization trickled down her spine as she clutched the warm mask in her hand, and she found herself trembling. He looked down at her, no mask to hide the anger that etched subtle lines into his face. His cheek bones were sharp and high, his lips downturned slightly and nostrils flared. Wavy brown hair clung to his sweaty forehead, tousled and messy from the mask he never seemed to take off. One eye was a cold and stormy grey, the other was milky and white, with a scar stretching across the eyelids. She faintly recalled the injury being one she inflicted, but the pride from that was too brief to enjoy. 

His hand was around her throat before she could run, and he lifted her off the floor with her back to the wall. Laurie gasped, struggling to take in air and her hands coming up to the one around her throat instinctively as her feet dangled. Deftly, the Shape spun the blade around in his hand and impaled it into the wall by her face. She flinched from the noise, tears springing from the corner of her eyes as she fought to breathe. A few strands of her hair were sliced by the blade, falling to the floor.

He wasn’t squeezing any tighter, just constricting enough to make her struggle as her face went red from the strain. He wanted something.

She was still holding his mask.

Letting go of the hand around her throat, she held the mask out to him. His eyes left hers long enough to glance at the mask, then he tilted his head forward. Taking in short bursts of air, she reached forward and struggled to pull the mask open. She tugged it over his head quickly, brain too muddled from the lack of oxygen to think of her next move - if she even had a move after this. 

He pulled the mask more comfortably over his face with his free hand. Then he pulled the knife from the wall and dropped her.

She fell to the floor roughly, coughing as her bruised airways were suddenly able to take in more air. A hand raised to her tender neck, tears still streaking her cheeks. She knew she had to move, but her legs felt like jelly. She tried to pull herself up and away, each breath sending a sting of pain down her throat. 

Before she could even get to her feet, he had grabbed the back of her shirt. She was yanked up to her feet, struggling to find her balance. He dragged her by the collar of her shirt, her feet complying despite her need to get away. Pulling her into the other room, he shoved her into the couch.

She landed stomach first, hands coming under her. Pushing herself back up she tried to bolt, but he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her down on her back firmly. Her heart was racing, pounding in her skull as she felt the bruises form beneath his iron grasp. Looking at his face showed only the impassive mask and the barest hint of eyes beneath them, nothing giving away what he was going to do. Not yet, at least.

Part of her wondered why he hadn’t killed her yet, slung her onto a hook, but as he held her in place and put a knee on the couch between her legs, she felt the familiar chill of anxiety trickle down her spine. 

He pointed the tip of his blade at her collar bone, Laurie reflexively pulling her head back and struggling against him. His grip tightened and a squeak of pain escaped her lips. The blade was brought down her chest, catching the fabric of her shirt and bra as well as grazing her skin. It was little more than a cat scratch, but her clothing splitting open for her assailant was enough to push the facade of strength falter from her eyes completely.

“No!” she hissed, ignoring the vice grip on her arm and trying to pull away from him as he flipped the fabric back with his knife. He ignored her, his head cocking to the side curiously as her breasts were exposed.

It was tears of embarrassment that poured this time, her assailant tracing the curve of her breast with the tip of his blade. Her nipples stiffened as goosebumps raised over her flesh, Laurie cursing at every involuntary action her body produced.

He moved his attention lower now, releasing her arm as to begin to pull at her pants. She cried out in protest, reaching to block his hands. The blade was pushed up against her neck, the edge biting into her flesh with its supernatural sharpness. She froze, then narrowed her brows despite the way her heart pounded against her eardrums in fear. She pushed herself close to the blade, feeling the skin split further as a line of blood was drawn.

Behind the mask he gave a singular huff of agitation before pulling the blade back. Her hands were holding the button and zipper of her jeans as she glared at him. She wouldn’t let him have this.

The blade was dropped to the floor, Laurie flinching as the metal clattered carelessly. He grabbed the waistband of her pants, tugging them roughly down her hips.

“No,  _ fuck  _ you!” Laurie spat, grabbing at the hem and trying to resist him.

The struggle was futile and he pulled them off her despite her desperate attempts. She was crying again, her protests coming out wet and afraid now. The edge to her voice was weakening as she realized how hopeless this was becoming. He was going to take what he wanted, he always did. Took her friends’ lives, took Haddonfield, took everything. Even her.

Another generator came to life, there was just one more left, but the Shape seemed to be ignoring the goings on of the trial now, his large hands gripping her hips with a bruising strength. She could feel the tension of his muscles through his finger tips, the way he seemed to almost be holding back, trying to keep himself in control from tearing her to shreds with his bare hands. Her lip quivered as she pursed them, trying to reduce the pathetic noises she wanted to make.

He didn’t seem to mind one way or another, tearing the fabric of her panties with a quick jerk before undoing the buttons of his coveralls. Laurie debated running, but as she just barely shifted her weight, he grabbed her by the throat. He wasn’t squeezing, merely holding her in place, but the same tremble of power could be felt against her neck. The rest of the buttons were undone with one hand, his eye seemingly fixed on hers.

With his one free hand, he spread her legs open further and leaned his left leg onto the couch, the head of his cock brushing her lips. She couldn’t look, Laurie desperately trying to stare at the ceiling as the hand around her throat started to tighten.

There was no warning or preparation involved, but it seemed the monster of a man could care less as he forced his way inside of her. Laurie screamed, the sound silenced as his he squeezed her throat closed. She felt like she was tearing, her tense body aching as his cock stretched her cunt so suddenly. She sank her nails into his hand as she found she couldn’t breath at all.

He was trembling too but not from pain or fear, rather from excitement and eagerness. She could hear his breaths against the latex mask, giving only a moment for her insides to adjust and bleed before he began to move. 

Each small and uneven thrust sent a wave of pain up her core, her face going red, then blue as she gaped and screamed her silent screams. Laurie balled her fist and beat on his arm, her vision quickly tunneling from the lack of oxygen. Whether it was because he got the message, or because he simply didn’t want her to pass out just yet, he began to loosen his hold on her. She sucked in small breaths between sobs of pain, here eyes hot and red as tears poured down her cheeks.

He was starting to find more of a rhythm, jerky and inexperienced but hungry for her, pushing harder and deeper. She could feel herself tearing, the pain taking over every other thought in her brain. Not even the alarm that sounded the gates being unlocked phased her, nor did it stop Michael. His other hand was on her hip now pulling her with his thrusts as his panting came more heavily.

She wanted to speak, wanted to beg as she held onto his arm and let herself be used by him, but all that came out was blubbering sobs, muffled by tears and snot as she struggled to distance herself.

He released her throat, Laurie taking in a gasp and promptly choking on the tears and saliva that had fallen into her mouth. He pulled himself out of her, her cunt sore and stinging, before pulling himself up and tugging her around like a lifeless doll. The top of her head was against the back of the couch now, Michael pulling her hips up as to not let her drop to the floor. He slid back into her, her pussy now stretched and bleeding, poorly attempting to lubricate from his invasion and making it easy for him. 

He was thrusting faster now, pulling her hips to his own as he fucked her. She covered her face with her arms, praying it to end soon. Neither of them seemed to pay attention to the way angry red cracks seemed to be forming in the floor of the home and the road beyond the open doors; Michael close to his climax and desperate to chase it.

He was getting more irregular now, sweat dripping down his chest and digging his fingertips into her pelvis. When he came, Laurie cried out again, feeling his cock twitch as she was filled with his cum. It was the finality to her violation, the completion to it. He held her hips against his own as he gave a few more sluggish thrusts to the hilt. Laurie wasn’t bothering to hide her sobbing as she felt his seed inside of her. She wanted to vomit, sobs interrupted by coughs from her aching throat. 

He lowered her almost gently to the floor, Laurie letting her head fall forward as she took in pained and shaky breaths. Now the glow of the Collapse was more prominent, the red light washing her pale skin in it’s gleeful warmth. Michael didn’t stay, picking up his knife after he’d buttoned his coveralls back up and walking out the door as if nothing had transpired.

Laurie’s tired eyes stared past the glow of the Entity’s collapse, the light almost all consuming now. She closed her eyes as the Entity came forward to claim her, no scream on her lip as she embraced it’s promise of death. The spear shot up from the floor, piercing her back before its legs closed like a cage around and through her. For once, it felt more like a gift to feel her life slip away from her, wishing that it would be permanent, and knowing that it wouldn’t be.


End file.
